When Thin Air Attacks
by SyrupylikeBreakfastinMontag
Summary: When Harry snuck into Hogsmeade under his invisibility cloak, he wasn't expecting to get an opportunity to molest a certain blond Slytherin.  How will Draco react to an invisible someone showing interest in him? DM/HP HP/DM Contains slash.


When Thin Air Attacks

*Author's Note: This story takes place in the 3rd book/movie when Harry has snuck into Hogsmeade under his invisibility cloak. I hope you enjoy it! :D*

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Planning your dream house Weasley?" drawled Draco as he came up behind Ron and Hermione, his footsteps crunching in the thick layer of snow on the ground, flanked by his two cronies Crabb and Goyle. The pair of Griffindors had been leaning on the rusting fence separating the Shrieking shack from the rest of Hogsmeade, chatting idly amongst themselves as they observed the dilapidated mansion, but now they stopped talking and turned to face Draco, stony faced. Draco wrinkled his nose at the wreck of a house before sneering at Weasley again.

"Ugh, that place looks a right mess. Still, must look like a ruddy palace compared to your little shack of a house, eh Weasley?" Ron stiffened at Draco's words, hands forming fists at his side. Draco laughed, taking a swaggering step towards the angry red head. Crabb and Goyle laughed too a second later, as though it took a little bit for the joke to sink in through their thick skulls.

"Why don't you bugger off, Malfoy," said Ron through clenched teeth, stepping between Draco and Hermione as though shielding her. Draco just sniggered, waggling his eyebrows tauntingly as he took yet another step towards the Griffindors.

"Now, now Weasley-" he began, but he was cut off as a snowball smashed into the back of his head, exploding in a puff of cold white flecks. Draco spun around, taking a staggering step backwards as he careened around, trying to see where the snowball had come from. There was no one else there as far as he could see, but seconds later another snowball smacked Draco on the shoulder, and then yet another thwacked Goyle right in his round face. The Slytherins' eyes were wide and their mouths were agape with very obvious and undignified terror as they took off, Draco in the lead as he shrieked: "Ghost! Ghost! That shack really is haunted!" Crabb and Goyle were right behind him, Crabb tripping over his own feet as he ran and falling flat on his face before hurriedly picking himself up and racing off again. Hermione and Ron couldn't stop laughing, Ron actually doubling over and clutching his aching sides as the laughter wracked his frame.

"Harry that was brilliant!" declared Hermione through giggles as Harry flung the invisibility cloak off his shoulders so that just his head was revealed, bobbing seemingly over thin air. Harry grinned broadly at his chuckling friends, mischief glinting in his green eyes.

"Hey," he said, his smile growing wider and something dark flashing in his eyes, "I'm gonna go add the finishing touch to that little display, ok? I'll meet you guys in a few minutes." He pulled the invisibility cloak back up over his head, vanishing from sight. Hermione frowned nervously, but she knew nothing she said would be able to deter Harry when he got in one of those moods so she just called, "Be careful, Harry!" into the now seemingly empty clearing.

Draco had run much faster than Crabb or Goyle and had thus become separated from them, but he didn't really care about that much. All he cared about was the distance he had put between that haunted building and himself. He leaned against the rough trunk of a tree to steady himself while he caught his breath, his pants filling the air in front of him with clouds of steam. He sighed in relief, allowing his shoulders to slump and his body to relax: he had gotten away unscathed. Then, suddenly his eyes flashed open in horror as a voice spoke way too close to his ear for comfort.

"Tsk, tsk, thought you could escape me by running away did you?" purred a voice from beside Draco, and the boy almost fell over in terror. He stumbled sideways, somehow managing not to fall as he looked wildly around in search of the source of the voice, but all he saw were trees, trees and snow, no people anywhere.

"Wh-Who's there?" called Draco, making himself stand up straight and trying to sound brave, but there was a noticeable quiver in his voice as he spoke.

"I didn't like the way you spoke about my house, boy," hissed Harry from the security of his invisibility cloak. He was having a right old time watching Draco quaver in terror. It was so easy to scare the supposedly tough blonde. He took a quiet step towards Draco, careful to make as little noise as possible as he crooned menacingly, "After all, I've been there for hundreds of years now. Certain loyalties form in that kind of time."

Draco's heart was beating so loudly he could have sworn whatever was there could hear it pounding in his chest. He took another step backwards, and yet another until his back was pressed against the icy bark of a tree, his eyes darting around quickly, looking for a glimmer of the ghost he was sure had followed him.

"I-I'm sorry, um, sir or ma'am," Draco murmured from where he stood frozen in fear, "I didn't know you were, um, listening. I didn't mean it." Harry smirked, trying hard not to laugh as he tip toed forwards until he was mere inches from the quaking blonde.

"Oh really?" he whispered and his grin widened when Draco stiffened at how close Harry's voice was.

"Y-Yes. It's a nice house, really. Very nice," stuttered Draco as he pressed himself as firmly as he could against the tree and away from the voice that was so close to him.

"Hmmm..." purred Harry as he reached out one hand to lightly caress Draco's wan cheek. Draco froze at the contact, becoming as stiff as an animal playing dead as invisible fingers traced the sharp outline of his jaw. Despite himself, Harry caught himself noticing just how handsome the other boy's angled face had become. Even with eyes wide in sheer terror, the boy was fit. He still had a little baby fat in his cheeks, but most of it had been stripped away by age, leaving chiseled cheekbones and a sharp jaw in its place. Harry shook his head slightly, snapping out of his reverie and returning to tormenting the Slytherin boy.

"Just how sorry are you, hmm?" he whispered huskily into Draco's ear, letting his exploring fingers dip down to trail over the exposed skin of Draco's neck and pluck at the thick fabric of his winter cloak. Draco's eyes grew even wider if that was possible. Harry smirked to himself and brought up his other hand to caress the outside of Draco's thigh through the fabric of his trousers. Harry thought for sure this would be Draco's limit, that the other boy would push his way free and take off, but he stayed perfectly still as Harry's invisible fingers slid up his leg and onto the fastenings of his trousers. Harry looked at Draco in surprise when the boy just blushed instead of fleeing as Harry thought he would. Ever so slowly, Harry tested Draco's boundaries further, tentatively popping the top button of Draco's trousers open and pulling the zipper down. It was rather hard to do with the invisibility cloak draped over his hand, but Harry managed it. To Harry's shock, Draco didn't move a muscle, he just grew an even darker shade of red.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise when, as he pulled the zipper down the last of the way, he felt a noticeable bulge in the blonde's pants. He quickly looked up into Draco's wide grey eyes, and a flicker of surprise and arousal flushed over him at the sight of the Slytherin's pupils dilated with lust. He reached down with cloth covered fingers and tugged the other boy's trousers down over his hips along with his rather expensive looking boxers. Were those silk? Harry only paid them a second's attention though as Draco's partial erection came into view. Harry tentatively reached out to gingerly wrap cloth coated fingers around the head of the blonde's prick, causing it to twitch into life. A few silky strokes later and the boy was fully erect and gasping quietly, each whispered moan spilling from his lips in a cloud of steam on the cold air.

Harry found himself fascinated by the way Draco's face contorted in pleasure: the way his eyes were screwed shut, the way his brows were knitted together in what almost looked like pain, the way his lips were parted slightly, the delicious way his face was flushed; Harry couldn't tear his eyes away. Beads of pre-cum formed on the rosy head of Draco's erection, making the fabric of the invisibility cloak feel damp under Harry's stroking fingers, and Harry wondered absent mindedly how one got cum stains out of an invisibility cloak. Then Draco was shuddering and Harry really began to worry about what would happen to the cloak as Draco muttered something he couldn't quite hear and spurts of thick, white fluid shot from Draco's prick and onto the cloak.

Draco was bright red under Harry's scrutinizing gaze as Harry gently tucked the boy's softening penis back into his boxers and pulled the boy's trousers back up over his bony hips. Harry whispered a quick cleaning charm and vanished the cum dappling his cloak before Draco could notice the fact that his own ejaculate was seemingly floating in midair.

"Don't insult my home again, boy," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, smiling smugly to himself when Draco flinched slightly at the words.

"Can I go now?" Draco muttered as he looked down at his own feet, still blushing a deep shade of red.

"Just one more thing before you go," said Harry as he fastened Draco's trousers and straightened out the boy's wrinkled shirt. "Whose name did you whisper as you came?" he asked, taking a guess at which category what Draco had gasped at the end there fit into. Draco looked shocked for a second that Harry had known it had been someone's name he had muttered, before he looked down at his own feet in embarrassment.

"Potter." He admitted, almost too quietly for Harry to hear, "I said Potter." And then Draco took off, darting away through the trees, and Harry let him go. He was in no condition to chase after the blonde even if he had wanted to. He was frozen to the ground in shock, his mind moving as slowly as though through mud. He had said Potter? Draco had said Harry's name as he orgasmed? He couldn't have known it had been Harry there pleasuring him, could he? No, there was no way he could've known that. His identity had definitely not been given away. But if that was true, what could what Draco had said mean? Did Draco fancy Harry?

Harry's head was reeling, questions he had no way of answering swirling around in confused spirals in his mind. He had told Ron and Hermione that he would meet them in Hogsmeade, but he knew that if he saw them in his current state, they would know something was up. Harry had never been very good at hiding his emotions, and what had just happened with Draco was not something he wanted Hermione to guess from the look on his face like she so often did. Sometimes that girl was too perceptive for her own good. So instead of meeting his friends in the Hog's Head like he had been planning, Harry trudged back up the street to the castle.

Harry had been planning to just go curl up in the Griffindor common room in his favorite arm chair, but he found that he just couldn't sit still. His thoughts were moving too quickly for his body not to be moving as well, so Harry decided to grab his broom and head down to the pitch to do a few laps. Flying always had a way of clearing his head.

It was cold on the pitch. The ground was covered in a thin layer of white, and as Harry walked out from the cover of the bleachers and into the open, an icy breeze washed over him, causing any exposed skin to erupt in goose bumps. Harry tilted his head back to look up at the gray sky, and with a thrill of surprise and anticipation he realized he wasn't the only one on the court. A jet of green was flying in circles around the pitch as though his life depended on flying as fast as possible. When Draco saw Harry though, he slowed to a halt and dropped gently to hover right in front of Harry, his face stony and unwelcoming. With a little effort, Draco forced his usual sneer onto his face.

"Sorry Potter, but the pitch is taken at the moment. Guess the Chosen One will just have to come back later," drawled Draco, only a hint of a quaver in his usual smug tone hinting at the fact that he was upset under this façade of cockiness. Harry frowned slightly at Draco before he made a show of looking pointedly around the court.

"Looks like there's plenty of space to me, Malfoy," he said flatly, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Draco snarled, flying closer to Harry so that he was glaring at the Boy Who Lived from only a foot or so away.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Potter. I said clear off. The pitch is taken," he growled, but Harry refused to be intimidated by a guy he had seen less than an hour before gasping in pleasure.

"And I said there seems like enough space for the both of us. We aren't going to get anywhere repeating ourselves like this, Malfoy." Draco flushed in anger and flew down even closer to Harry, his anger making him bold. Harry didn't know what made him do it, but before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned in to capture the blonde's lips in a searing kiss. Draco gasped slightly and jerked his head away from Harry's prying lips as Harry's tongue darted out to lick the seam of Draco's mouth. The blonde's gray eyes were wide in shock, and Harry let himself marvel at the flecks of silver in those perfect retinas for a moment before he made himself snap out of it.

"You, Wha-," Draco babbled, trying to form words out of his confusion, "What was that, Potter?" Harry smirked, looking up mischievously into Draco's wide eyes.

"Don't insult my house, boy," he whispered quietly. Draco's mouth fell open in stunned horror.

"It-it was you," he breathed, staring at Harry in horrified realization. Harry's smirk grew slightly and he winked.

"What was me?" he asked innocently before turning away and strutting off the court back up towards the castle, leaving a stunned and confused Draco Malfoy hovering low on his broom in the snow.

*Author's Note: I hope you liked the story! Please review with any feedback! Also, I'm taking requests for stories, so if you have a prompt you want me to work off of or a couple you want me to write about just let me know, ok? Thanks for reading! :D*


End file.
